


Yeojin is mad

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Magical AU?, ao3 pls delete that work, orbits lets gooo, protect our girls, the babies deserve something better, u know wich one i'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And Choerry is a good magical friend who cares about her.I wrote this because of that one fanfic we can't delete. Hopefully this will push that work at least one place further from the searches?





	Yeojin is mad

"Rape is bad! That's why I sang Kiss later! It's all about consent and waiting!" said Yeojin, fists ready to fight any weird frog dude with werid frog dude thoughts. "I won't run away anymore. I gotta stand for what I belive and show him that I can kick his frog ass"

"Yes! You go Yeojinnie!" screamed Choerry on the side, happy for her friend. "You want me to throw an spell for him so it's easier for you to defend yourself?"

"No, thank you. No magic involved here. He needs to learn the old way, since the lyrics on the song and my constant running doesn't mean anything to him."

"Yeah, what a weird guy." Yerim hugged her. "But if you need help tell me ok? I'll be there 24/7 maeil gatteun day. Just say 'Yerim I choose you!' and I'll roast him with my pikachoerry attack"

"Unnie, you can't control your attack spell ratio besides the love cherry. What if we both die?"

"Ahaha" Yerim laughed nervously hearing the fact. "H-haseul unnie will find a way to keep us safe. We will find a way, don't worry."

"I wont. I trust you and our girls"

Both girls smiled to each other, knowing that if anything happened to any of the LOONA members, they would take care of the situation respecting each others decisions. 

"But please don't try a thunder spell. Leave that for Hyunjin unnie"

"Okay~" Yerim pouted.


End file.
